1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to child safety seats having an adjustable headrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt includes shoulder and waist straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. As a result, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat, which has a separate harness to restrain movements of the child.
For providing a comfortable sitting environment, the child safety seat may have a headrest that is adjustable relative to the backrest portion of the seat in accordance with the age and size of the child. However, during adjustment, the headrest may uncover and expose certain structural features of the backrest portion, such as slots through which the shoulder straps of the child safety seat is routed. These exposed features may be detrimental to the outer appearance of the seat, and also raise safety concerns, e.g., fingers may be inadvertently clipped through the exposed portions of the shoulder strap slots.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat that can permit convenient adjustment of the headrest, and overcome at least the foregoing issues.